Reading Harry Potter From Different Times Book 1
by Luna and Dean Endlesslove7
Summary: Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Ginny are from 20 years later, while Sirius is from the 5th book, Remus and Tonks just had Teddy, James and Lily are pregnant with Harry and Severus is from the same time as Remus and Tonks. Sorcerers Stone bad summary R
1. Introduction

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. Co-Written by my sister Good-Book-Eater

Please Enjoy!!

* * *

**Introduction**

It was quiet in the room except for the crackling of a fire. Then there was a sudden flash of light and then eleven adults appeared in the room all of which looking windswept.

All around wands were whipped into view, and curiously toothpaste.

"Who are you?" "What are we doing here?" "What's going on?"

As the occupants took in there, surroundings looks of recognition crossed their faces. "Sirius? Remus? What are you doing here?" The messy haired man with confused brown eyes stared at his friends. "Why are you so old?" He hugged the red haired, green-eyed woman to his side.

"Lily!" "Tonks!" "James!" "Mum!" "Harry!" "Remus!" "Harry what's going on?"

"Everyone lets calm down!" A man with untidy hair and brilliant green eyes called over the shouts. Then room went quiet. "Okay, let's try to get the situation under control and introduce ourselves."

As they lowered their wands a woman with red hair and brown eyes stepped forward and said, "I'm Ginny Potter."

"Potter?" asked James. He was ignored.

A woman with bushy brown hair stepped forward and said, "I'm Hermione Weasley."

"I'm Ron Weasley." A man with red hair and a big nose said as he lowered his toothbrush.

"Severus Snape."A man with greasy hair and long robes introduced, then a man snorted and said in a stage whisper, "Hi Snivellus." Then he to stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I'm Sirius Black and James I am not old!" he exclaimed indignantly as he crossed his arms.

"I am James Potter and Sirius get over it, you are old!" The man stuck out his tongue at his old friend.

"I am Remus Lupin and, Sirius, James you two really need to grow up! I mean really." the shabby man said trying to sound exasperated but he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked at his two friends.

"I'm Dora Lupin but call me….." she stopped as a yell broke her off.

"Tonks and Moony!! No way!!" Sirius yelled smiling bigger as his friend blushed.

"Anyway, I'm Draco Malfoy." a man with a pointed face drawled.

"I am Lily Potter," the pregnant woman next to James smiled rubbing her belly and said, "and this is Harry."

The man that had calmed everyone smiled at her and said, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

James and Lily looked at him, shocked. Sirius could not help but laugh at their stunned faces. "Wow they really are slow! Harry you look older than me….so do you Ron. Okay how old is everyone!"

"It's not nice to ask a lady her age!" Ginny said indignantly.

"And since when have you been a lady, Ginerva?" her brother asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, you." She said hitting him in the arm.

"Are you two ever gonna grow up?" Harry asked smiling. They both just stuck their tongues out. "I'll take that as a no." He laughed. "I'm 37 by the way. Man I'm older than Padfoot!"

"I am 37 as well and older than Padfoot." Remus said looking ashamed.

James' smiled at how _his son_called his best mate by the name he used for him. "I'm 20 and a lot younger than Padfoot." he laughed at said friend that decided to pout.

"I am only 35 for crying out loud!" Sirius complained.

"Me and Hermione are also 37 and the old woman there is 36." Ron said pointing at Ginny, who would have punched him if he was closer.

"I am 37." Severus and Draco said simultaneously.

"I'm 24. Okay, enough of this age business. Does anyone know what we are doing here? And where here is?" Tonks asked looking around.

"Looks like the Gryffindor common room. Maybe we are at Hogwarts?" Remus suggested.

"Maybe but seeing as it's the middle of May, why would we be the only ones here?" Lily asked.

Harry was the only one that noticed a package on the table. "Hey guys, maybe this might help." he said holding up the package.

Hermione came closer, "Its addressed to all of us! Maybe we should make sure its safe before we open it?" she suggested as she looked at everyone around the room.

After they made sure it was safe they opened the package and found seven books. Each with similar titles.

** Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone** _(First Year)_

** Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets **_(Second Year)_

** Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban **_(Third Year)_

** Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_ (Fourth Year)_

** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_ (Fifth Year)_

** Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**_ (Sixth Year)_

** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **_(Seventh Year)_

As they read the titles Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were staring at Harry wondering who had brought them all there to read this book and why was everyone here.

"Wait, your Harry! Are these books about you?" James asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe we should read them and find out." Harry answered. "Shall we all take turns reading then?"

Everyone nodded still a little puzzled about what was going on.

"I guess I'll go first then." Harry said then opened up the first book.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**AN: So I am going to try to update at least once a month but I am not sure I can because I am 15 and I have school and I have to babysit my nieces as well. But I will try.**

**Co-written by my older sis Good-Book-Eater**

**Oh yeah, I do not own anything not the characters nada……(Draco!!!!! *tear*) ****L**** well that's that. Oh ya please enjoy! Sorry if you don't like it or if it doesn't meet your standards, but I am trying! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"**The Boy Who Lived**" Harry groaned.

Of course he would get that chapter.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and Remus laughed at that, remembering all to clearly the months (if not years) that was the headline in the _Daily Prophet_.

"Of course." Harry muttered. Then sighed and continued.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. **

"Well, I am guessing that they might be boring gits." Sirius said.

"No really Sirius, you can't be Sirius." Ron said rolling his eyes, Sirius just glared at him.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

"What are drills?" Ron asked with mild curiosity.

"It's a muggle tool." Remus, Sirius and Hermione responded.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

"Oh, he must be handsome then. I envy your sister Lily." Tonks exclaimed sarcastically which caused almost everyone to laugh.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck,** **which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"So, she hasn't changed much." Severus muttered, only Harry, Sirius and Ginny heard him.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. **

"In other words, spoiled rotten." Sirius grumbled thinking of his younger brother, Regulus.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. **

"Let me guess." Ron mumbled looking at Harry, Lily and James.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"Well, we wouldn't be able to deal with the shame if anyone found out about you, either." James said hugging Lily closer to him on the couch, it made her smile.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"It's not like they want to be like you anyway, you-" Sirius started but was cut off by James.

"You ok Lily?" James asked hugging his emotional wife.

"Ya, she and her husband are just…just idiots." Lily said looking hurt and furious.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"As if we would!" Lily exclaimed.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A CHILD LIKE WHAT!?" Lily and Ginny yelled jumping to their feet.

"Honey, its alright." James and Harry took their wife's hand and pulled them back to sit down.

"That was weird." Sirius and Ron said simultaneously, which caused everyone to laugh, including Draco and Severus.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. **

"What things?" James asked.

**Mr. Dursley hummed **

"He hums?" Harry asked looking shocked that that man had the ability.

**as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. **

"Brat." Several people muttered.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. **

"Don't owls know to stay out of sight in muggle areas?" Draco asked.

"Usually." Hermione answered politely as her husband glared at him.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. **"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"Little tyke?" Sirius asked in disgust, he really wish Dumbledore would let him take Harry away from that place.

"More like _little demon child_." James said in a mystical voice. Sirius laughed which caused everyone to laugh at the twos stupidity.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — **

"Your face?" Ron asked, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

**a cat reading a map.**

"Oh, guess you should look in a mirror next, then it will be two peculiar things." Sirius said causing everyone to laugh harder.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat **

"Little Minnie!" The three true marauders exclaimed.

**standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. **

"Its called magic." Sirius said trying to repeat the mystical voice James used. Considering everyone was laughing and Remus and James were shaking their heads, he failed.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"He can't seriously believe that can he?" Draco asked in disbelief.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"I wouldn't stare, she doesn't like it. She will tell you its rude and then she'll threaten to give you detention." Sirius said. Everyone looked at him laughing.

"Do you stare at McGonagall in your free time Sirius?" James asked through his laughter.

"No." Sirius said rolling his eyes at every ones reaction.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or **_**signs. **

"It all depends on which cat your talking about." Sirius said

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. **

"So he's distracted easily?" Ginny asked, not looking for an answer. She hated Harry's Aunt and Uncle and never intended to meet them again.

**As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. ****As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"What?!" James and Lily asked. "Don't they know to disguise as muggles?"

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. **

"Stupid Fashion?! Robes are cool!" Sirius said as he crossed his arms.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.** **Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! **

"Why would they be doing that?" James asked still confused, again he was ignored.

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it.**

"That is what he came up with?" Hermione asked outraged.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"I couldn't either." Sirius muttered darkly thinking of this particular day.

_**He**_** didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"That's not a great idea, they don't really chose where they go to the bathroom." Ron said. He had experience in this department. The look on his face made mostly everyone laugh, except those who were nice enough to TRY to hide their laughter (it didn't work!).

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. **

"Now that is weird even for muggles." Hermione said, she had seen at least one owl before she realized she was a witch.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"So he was in a good mood I take it?" Sirius grumbled. He will never like the people who _took _Harry in.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. **

"How could he forget just like that?" Ron asked incredulously.

**He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

"Because we're wizards, duh." Draco said trying to be in the _fun _or whatever it was the people around him were doing. Sadly he just got glared at by Ron.

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"Its not nice to eavesdrop." Harry said in mock disapproval, which caused Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Severus, Remus, Tonks, and Draco to look at him with disbelief marked on their faces.

"Ya, your one to talk Harry!" Sirius said as everyone laughed and James smiled seeing his son and Padfoot getting along like this was nice and hearing Harry got some of his marauder genes.

"I don't do it on purpose." Harry said, pouting.

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

"Oh, what about us?" James asked. "Are they gonna say something about how awesome we are?" James asked in a cocky voice, it got him hit upside the head.

" — **yes, their son, Harry —"**

"What about Harry?" Lily asked, not liking the sound of this one bit.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"YAY HE DIED!!!!" Sirius cheered.

"No he didn't Padfoot, its just a figure of speech." Hermione said as if she were explaining to a three year old.

"Man, did you have to ruin it for me?" Sirius asked in mock pout.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. **

"Ah, he admits he's stupid." Ron said smiling as the marauders, Tonks, Lily, Hermione…(everyone but an out of place Severus and Draco) laughed.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. **

"Yes it is, well in the wizarding world at least it is." James commented.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry.**

"Nope, not really." Lily replied, she had looked up how many Harry's there were in the United Kingdoms, there were a lot but none had the last name Potter.

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. **

"Ok, that's just sad." Draco commented, everyone silently agreed, including a frustrated Ron.

**It might have been Harvey. **

"Ew." Said all the parents in the room.

**Or Harold.**

"Ew." Ginny said crinkling her nose and looked at Hermione, who was blushing (that would've been Rose's name if she were a boy).

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister.**

"That is not a reason to get upset, it's a reason to smile." James said looking at his beautiful wife that made him smile almost every minute of everyday.

**He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that…**

"You would be lucky!" Harry, James and Sirius said. Lily smiled at them, they were so sweet, even if Sirius looked like he was stuck in some terrible place that he hated.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks… He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry,"**

"He…..Can……Say…..Sorry?" Harry looked stunned, as if he would stay frozen that way forever. "Now that is unbelievable." He finally said and continued to read.

**he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"Is it true?" James asked looking at Sirius. Considering he was looking down and looked like a man with troubles, James took that as a no, and that something terrible happened as well.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger.**

**He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**

"You did get called a muggle." Draco and Ron said together shocking them into silence.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. **

"No surprise there." Harry and Sirius muttered darkly.

"Ok, this saying thing when someone else says it has got to stop." Tonks said, getting rather annoyed by it.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. **

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Can it really be McGonagall?" James asked.

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. **

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

"Yep that's McGonagall." Sirius, Ron, Harry, Remus and James said together, getting an eye roll from a pink haired female.

**Was this normal cat behavior? **

"Nope." Ron said smirking. "Just McGonagall behavior."

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day.**

**She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"Brat." Sirius muttered.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." **

"That's not good. They should still be careful." Lily said, though she knew everyone thought Voldemort was gone (she too had seen Sirius's expression) it still worried her.

**The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

Tonks smiled sadly at that. "It was always weird to me that he was a news reporter when he could have been anything." everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Ted was a news reporter?" Harry asked, he was still found of Ted Tonks, and thought he was a great man.

"Ya, he was." Tonks said smiling sadly.

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early —it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"I don't think it was bonfire night they're celebrating." Sirius muttered.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"Wow, he's not all that stupid, he is figuring it out. At least, he's kind of figuring it out." Remus said, looking thoughtful.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear**— **you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Yes and I pretend I don't have a sister-in-law." James muttered. He never liked Petunia, but Lily was still upset at how much Petunia hated her.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

"Her crowd!? What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Tonks snapped. She never liked the Dursleys, nor the stories that had gone around the order of how Harry was treated there.

"I think we all know what it means Tonks." Sirius muttered darkly.

Tonks looked at him and sighed, this happened 16 years ago, she couldn't get to angry with them, no matter how much she hated them.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"You suppose so?" Ginny and Lily looked ready to kill.

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Tuney, you liked that name until I said I liked it too." Lily said still glaring at the book.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

"No he doesn't, he's just afraid to have his own opinion." Severus said, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Ron (no matter what he still wouldn't forgive him, even if they were on the same side) gave him looks full of hate, everyone else chuckled a little.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.**

"Yup, scared alright." Harry said, every man he knew was afraid of their wife when they were extremely mad, himself included.

**While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things?**

"No you're not buddy."

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters?**

"Ya, you could say that."

**If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of **— **well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"You can't."

"Sirius stop answering all the questions or so help me I will hex you into next week." Tonks said pointing her wand at him threateningly.

"No, I can't miss this week, I have Sirius work to do…. But I don't have anything scheduled for next week. So, you can hex me then." Sirius said, causing the guys to laugh and the girls to roll their eyes, in other words, the reaction he got every time he said that type of joke.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. **

"He has a mind!?" Sirius, Harry, James and Ron said looking shocked that that could be possible.

"I know I am as shocked as all of you." Lily said trying not to laugh.

**His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

**How very wrong he was.**

"What does that mean?" James said, the last thing he wanted (ok, so not the last thing, but close to it) was for anyone in his family to be involved with the Dursleys.

Yet again he was ignored.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.**

**It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"Did he apparate, I thought there was a pop when someone apparated." Ron said curiously.

"There is but it could have been a portkey as well." Remus replied.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. **

"Dumbledore!!!" The marauders yelled.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"It has been." Harry muttered.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"YAY DUMBLEDORE!!" the Marauders, Harry and Ron yelled.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Yes he did." Harry and Sirius said grinning.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Of course, its amusing to Dumbledore. A lot of things are amusing to Dumbledore." Ron said grinning as well.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

"The deluminator." Ron said his grin widening as he thought about his deluminator.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.** **He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. **

"That's creepy, like in those muggle movies Harry took me to. But it was always some creepy animal and all you could see was its eyes." Ginny said shivering as she remembered the scary movies. "And then someone died."

"Sounds good, we should watch it sometime." Sirius said thoughtfully.

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. **

"That was the point." James said stating the obvious.

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Yay it is Minnie!" Sirius said just because he felt like it. He got several eye rolls.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"Who else could it be?" James, Sirius and Ron asked.

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"That's because even a cat would need to move every once in awhile." James said smiling.

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Well, then maybe you should try not sitting on a brick wall all day." Sirius said smiling causing everyone to roll their eyes yet again.

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."**

"She has good hearing." Harry muttered.

"Very good hearing." James and Sirius agreed.

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"I'll disagree with you there." Remus muttered, he was rather fond of Dedalus Diggle and he was always good for a laugh.

"Ya he's always good for a laugh." Sirius said laughing remembering when Dedalus Diggle was a party and had a little too much Firewhiskey.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. **

"I think he knew he wasn't gone." Harry muttered so only Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Ginny could hear him.

"**We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"Dumbledore and his sweets." Harry said shaking his head laughing along with everyone else.

"**A what?"**

"A lemon drop." Ron replied smirking.

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." **

"Me either." Harry said. "You know 'Mione, why were you scared of the name, you were raised by muggles like I was."

"Yes but I actually read about the terrible things he did before I came to school, and every time I heard his name I thought about the awful things he did to people, just because he knew he could." Hermione said looking sad and irritated at the same time.

"That's understandable." James said looking a little sad too, thinking about what the Death Eaters did to his parents.

"What do you mean 'raised by muggles like I was'" Lily said looking scary.

"Should I continue?" Harry asked Sirius in a scared voice, Sirius nodded and cringed further into the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. **"**But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

"**Only because you're too — well —noble to use them." **

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Too much information." Ginny said looking disgusted, but the boys found this rather hilarious.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" **

"What did it?" James asked seeing Sirius looking like he would like to murder someone and like he lost the most precious thing to him in the world.

"You'll see." Remus said with the same expression but not as pronounced as Sirius's.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"He wants to avoid the question." Harry said remembering all the times Dumbledore did that to him.

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. **

"Oh no." Lily said tearing up.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead." **

"No." James said. He to started to tear up at the news, hugging Lily closer to him.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"She really does care about us." Lily said tears were streaming down her face, and if it was possible, James hugged her closer.

"Of course she does, everyone who knew you cared about you." Remus said smiling sadly.

"Everyone." Sirius repeated the word.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

"So does Dumbledore." James said trying not to cry about the news that his wife was dead.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"NO!" Lily yelled holding a protective hand over her belly.

**But he couldn't. **

"He couldn't?" Lily and James asked confused, relieved and sad all at once.

"I'm here aren't I?" Hharry asked smiling sadly.

**He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

"….." James was shocked and speechless.

"Our sons special." Lily cooed.

"Ya special ed." Ron's cough made everyone cheer up a little and laugh all except a pouting scar head.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"You little liar." Harry mumbled getting a lot of questioning looks, Harry only shook his head and then continued.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"Oh no, oh no." Lily said nervously shaking her head as if she could not believe what was about to start happening.

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

"Sirius where are you?" James and Lily almost yelled. "You are his godfather after all."

"I was-" Sirius started but he couldn't finish, he buried his head in his hands.

"He was doing something." Harry said looking at Sirius sadly. James and Lily looked between the two confused.

"Harry could you please continue?" Tonks asked trying to get everyone to focus on the book instead of the man who was getting more depressed by the minute.

"Right." Harry muttered.

"**You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"My sentiments exactly." Lily, Ron, James, Hermione and Ginny said together glaring at the book.

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

"A LETTER?!" Lily yelled, her emotions all over the place at the moment (more than a normal pregnant person).

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future **

"I am so glad that never happened." Harry grumbled, he really would have hated that day and would have hidden in a dark cave were noone would ever be able to find him.

"Ya too bad you told everyone no about ninety million times too, though it was funny seeing your face every time someone asked you if they could make it Harry Potter day." Ron said cracking up at the memory.

"It wasn't funny, it was irritating, annoying-" Harry started looking like he did in Ron's memory causing him and almost everyone else to laugh, it even got Sirius to chuckle some.

"Yep that's the expression." Ron said laughing.

"Oh shut up Ron." Harry said before he started reading again.

— **there will be books written about Harry **— **every child in our world will know his name!" **

"I really hated it to." Harry mumbled causing everyone to laugh more.

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Ya, I can." Lily admitted calming down a little about Harry being left there.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Ginny said together.

"And Dumbledore would trust Hagrid with his life as well." Harry said. "As would anyone that knew Hagrid and knew that he cared about them."

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"You were right." James said.

"Of course he is, he was always Dumbledores favorite." Draco said with no malice in his voice. He was just stating a fact, which everyone but Lily and James knew was true.

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

Sirius actually smiled at this remembering his motorcycle.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"Ah, Sirius's famous motorcycle." James said smiling.

"Ya and I couldn't thank you enough for it." Sirius said his smile widening.

"Dad gave that bike to you Sirius?" Harry said smiling.

"Yep, For my nineteenth birthday." Sirius said, "Best birthday ever."

"Your welcome." James said with a cocky grin on his face.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. **

"They described him rather well." Lily said smiling fondly.

"Yes they did." James agreed.

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"From me of course." Sirius said proudly.

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Aww." All the women cooed causing Harry to blush, which caused the men to laugh (I use the term men lightly, almost lighter than a feather, lightly).

**Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. **

"Awww." the women cooed again, causing Harry to blush more than ever. By this point the _men_ are literally rolling on the floor laughing.

**Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"And he hates it more and more everyday." Ron said sitting back in his seat like all the other guys were doing, all having recovered from their laughing fit.

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"Aw Dumbledores holding you in his arms Harry." Hermione teased Harry.

"Stop that." Harry said pouting.

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Aww." Everyone cooed at Harry, causing him to blush more than before.

"Shut up already." He muttered before he continued.

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"Ya like he cares about that." Lily said indignantly.

"I didn't think he cared about that at all." Sirius replied keeping a straight face.

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"Aww Hagrid, I wish I could give him a hug." Lily said smiling sadly at Hagrids reaction to his death.

"Ya but then he would crush you to death." Ron replied knowing how every time Hagrid saw them he almost killed them with those bear hugs.

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"HE LEFT YOU ON THE DOOR STEP?!" Lily, Ginny, Hermione and Tonks yelled.

"I guess so." A whimpering Harry answered looking as if he were a rabbit trapped in a bear trap with twenty hunting dogs surrounding it. Deciding to hide behind the book and no longer look at the angry faces, he continued to read.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"That happens a few times." Harry muttered to himself.

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"He went to celebrate, and left you on a doorstep in November?!" Ginny asked through clenched teeth.

Harry decided it would do no good to try to calm her down, so he continued to read.

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

"You know I never got it back. Not even the next time I saw Hagrid." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Oh well it runs great." Harry said smiling at his Godfather.

"You have it?" Sirius asked his eyes wide.

"Ya and he lets my dad play with it." Ginny said laughing. "You should see his face every time he's near it."

"You let Arthur near it and Molly didn't flip out on you?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Oh Sirius you know Molly would never yell at Harry." Tonks said shaking her head smiling.

"Can I get back to the book now?" Harry asked.

"Yes." several people said at once and what do you know there was also two people who said no. Can you guess who? Yup Sirius and Ronald, your right. (Sorry Dora the explorers on and I can't find the remote.L)

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"Aww Hagrid." Hermione said looking like she wanted to cry.

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

"Aww. Minnie." James said smiling sadly at his old Professors reaction.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

Everyone was looking a little sad at that, even Draco and Severus.

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"Bye Dumbledore!" Sirius said waving good-bye towards the book, while everyone shook their heads at him.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"Hey dad, they still do that, don't they?" a voice said as a bright light flashed and six people appeared. One man with turquoise hair, one teenage boy with messy red hair, three pre-teens a white/blonde male, a red headed girl and a black messy haired boy and a ten year old girl with red hair, all smiling, out of breath and looking thoroughly confused.

* * *

AN: So I am bringing in some more people soon, can you guess who?

Also, I know the marauders are adults now but when the marauders get together they act like teenagers again. Just in case you were wondering why they were acting like they were 15/16 in certain parts.

And I know Severus and Draco haven't talked much but they will later on I promise.

Also sorry for putting my own little coments in their I was bored and its 4 30 in the morning! I will try to update again soon J!


End file.
